


Mistakes Forgiven

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Mpreg, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: When Yang invites him to a 'special dinner', Josh is absolutely certain that they're going to break up. After all, she's been spending barely any time with him, running off and spending hours who knows where, and is just generally being secretive. Bracing himself for the inevitable, Josh instead gets the surprise of his life when Yang pulls out a pair of rings?!





	Mistakes Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bravevesperia01  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The thought crossed his mind after the fifth time she did it in a single week. 

Sprawled out on their bed, staring glumly up at the ceiling, the sound of Yang vigorously closing but not quite slamming the door, as was her way, echoing in his ears, he tried really hard not to linger at the thought pressing insistently against his unconsciousness. Five times, this was the fifth time this week alone he’d come home, hoping to spend a little time with his girlfriend – they both had busy schedules so getting a peaceful moment together was not an easy feat – only for her to flash that wide, apologetic smile of hers, and take off without giving him any kind of information. What was she doing? Where was she going? Who was she going to be with? All questions he didn’t have time to get out, let alone get answers to, before she was rushing out the door. 

And it hadn’t just been this week either. This behavior had been going on for over a month now. It started out little – she disappeared for a couple hours every evening before coming back, clearly eager to spend time with him. He didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t all that rare for her to be called out on Hunts or to help out at Beacon. When she failed to tell him why she was leaving every night, he filled in the blanks, figured she was helping out with training or something. However, it not only kept happening but the amount of time she was just gone started to increase until she was coming home during the early hours of the morning. 

He didn’t let himself think about it at first. The last thing he wanted was to become the jealous boyfriend who had to always know where his girlfriend was, what she was doing, who she was with, that kind of thing but as it continued to happen, over and over again, it stopped being about him getting jealous or possessive or anything like that, and more became a totally justified question in his mind: where was she going? Why was she spending so much time away from home? Why wouldn’t she tell him what she was doing? Why did she dance around his questions, laughingly reassuring him that it’s no big deal before trying to distract him with sweet words and even sweeter kisses? 

Cheating, a somber voice mumbled in the back of his mind. He shoved it away but it came back, stronger each time he tried to convince myself that couldn’t possibly be it. This was Yang, after all. If there was one thing he could never see her doing, it was betraying someone else’s trust like that. She wouldn’t go behind his back. She wouldn’t hurt him like this. 

Then, what is she doing? The voice whispered insistently. Why all the secrecy? Why won’t she just answer his questions? No matter how he thought about it, there was no innocent reasoning behind it. She was cheating on him. She finally got bored of him, and found someone else more interesting, more engaging then him. He should have seen it coming – why would someone as great, as incredible as her pick someone as plain as him? There were a whole boatload of eligible guys out there who’d be more than happy to have a girlfriend like Yang so it wasn’t too far-fetched to think she might’ve found someone else who’d caught her interest. 

Josh’s heart clenched at the mere thought. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt, swallowing back the sobs building up in the back of his throat. They’d been together for over two years now, ever since the two of them had graduated from Beacon as fully fledged Hunters. Their relationship…he could never envision it actually ending. He loved her, he loved her so much that sometimes it felt like he consisted of nothing but love for her, as though his very existence was tied into his love for her, and if he didn’t have that, he’d fall apart. He thought she felt the same – she certainly made him feel as though she felt the same so he…he just couldn’t accept that she was cheating on him, that she wanted to end their relationship. 

There had to be something else, some other explanation as to what was going on. Problem was, he couldn’t think of any so as he continued to lie there, festering in his own sadness, anxiety and uncertainty, that little voice in the back of his mind became louder and louder, slowly convincing him that, as much as he didn’t want to believe it, that’s what was happening, the inevitable was finally happening – how could he ever think that someone like Yang would ever be satisfied with him? He’d just been a little fun for her for a while. Now, she found someone else to keep her entertained, and would soon kick him to curb. 

Josh sat up abruptly in an angry huff, now unable to believe he’d even think such a thing. This was Yang! His Yang! One of the most loyal people he’d ever known. She would never…would she? Josh sighed, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. It was becoming quite clear: lying there, doing nothing, just letting his thoughts whirl around inside his skull, building and building into they were a deafening cacophony was not a good idea. He was just going to wind up making himself sick if he kept going at that rate. Last thing he wanted was too anxious and vomiting at the same time. One of those was bad enough, to have both combined would have him in a sobbing fit in no time. 

Glancing over at the clock, he found it was a little past eight. Yang had been gone five hours now. Picking his cell off the nearby table, he unenthusiastically checked to see if he had messages. Nope, what a surprise. Staring down at the screen, he briefly considered messaging Yang, maybe asking where she was or when she’d be back but immediately discarded the idea, along with his cell, which he threw back down onto the bedside table, uncaring when it skittered across the surface, tumbling down onto the carpeted floor with a dull thud. It wasn’t worth messaging her. He’d just get a stock response, nothing substantial, nothing that could calm this growing sense of unease. It’d probably just make him feel even worse, seeing such a dismissive message. 

Forcing himself to get up, he numbly padded into the kitchen. He really didn’t want to eat – all the anxiety and depression was a killer on his appetite but going without food was a bad idea. Let himself skip one dinner on the excuse that he just didn’t feel like it, and it’d quickly become a habit. Quietly going through the steps, not paying too close attention to what he was doing, Josh quickly threw something together to eat, only to stare blankly at the completed dish, the smell of it making him feel even more nauseous. They hadn’t eaten together for a couple weeks now. That…that was something he asked Yang to always, at least, try to make happening. Eating dinner together, sitting at the table, talking about what had happened during the day…it was a major importance to him. It was their own little moment where they could just be together without worrying about anything else. 

She did try. It didn’t always end up working out, which he understood completely – it wasn’t realistic to expect her to always be able to have dinner with him but she did make an obvious effort, and that always meant so much to him, that she’d go out of her way to fulfill that one silly request...until now. 

A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another then another and another then he was sitting on the floor, hands clamped over his mouth, sobbing softly. It couldn’t be the truth! Yang would never, ever do such a thing! Yet, everything was pointing directly to her no longer wanting to be with him. If she did, why wouldn’t she talk to him? Why wouldn’t she just explain what she was doing? Why leave him to agonize over it? He couldn’t think of any other explanation. She truly did want to leave him, and was probably going to break up with him any day now. Josh’s heart lurched sickeningly at the thought. 

He…he didn’t want to break up with her. He wanted to stay with Yang forever! The thought of being separated from her was enough to give him heart palpitations. But, what could he do? It wasn’t like he could force her to stay – even if he was capable of such a thing, he would never, ever resort to such means. If Yang’s happiness was with someone else, then he’d…he’d fight for her, try every way he could think of to figure out how he could make her happy again, how they could work through this but if…if the terrible threads of fate destined it to be that they weren’t together, he’d walk away, heartbroken, unsure if he’d ever find anyone else he loved as much as he loved Yang. 

Shakily wiping away the tears, Josh leaned back against the kitchen table’s leg, sniffling quietly. He didn’t feel any better after crying. If anything, he only felt worse. Knowing that his state would only continue to detoriate if he just sat there, weeping, Josh made himself get up, picking up the plate of food and walked into the living room. He’d eat, watch some tv and just…not think about this. When Yang next got home, he’d confront her about all this weirdness. If she was going to break up with him or if she was cheating, then he wanted to know sooner, rather than later. As much as he loved her, he wouldn’t allow himself to be jerked around like this. 

It wasn’t fair to him to keep going on like this, constantly worrying, constantly anxious, constantly questioning in Yang’s love for him was real. Confronting her about this wasn’t going to be fun, not in the slightest but it couldn’t go on like this. He couldn’t let it go on like this. 

-

He didn’t see Yang until the next night, which did absolutely nothing for his anxiety. By the time she exploded into their bedroom, panting heavily, cheeks flushed and her eyes dancing with excitement, he was practically a wreck. Throwing herself down onto the bed, she posed, one hand on her hip, the other propping up her head, leaned forward for a quick kiss then flashed a huge smile and said, “Hey.” 

“Hey there.” He replied, his lips tingling from the contact, “What’s-“

“You eaten yet?” She interrupted him, going in for another kiss before jumping up off the bed, fidgeting where she stood, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“No, I-“ 

“Awesome, okay, get your shoes on. We’re going somewhere special for dinner.” There was no more information provided other than that. Swooping down for one last kiss, she gave his ass a playful squeeze then took off towards the bathroom, leaving him to stare silently after her, a cold finger of dread running slowly done his spine, making him shiver. Just a few moments ago, he had been ready, willing even to confront her but now, he could already feel the sobs threatening to pop up again. Sitting up, refusing to allow that to happen, Josh glanced around for his shoes but made no effort to get up when he spotted them over by the door. 

Special dinner…so this was it, wasn’t it? The end of their relationship. She really was going to break up with him. The temptation to just curl up underneath the covers, completely shut out the world and convince himself that none of this was actually happening was so great that he came within seconds of doing it, and might have if Yang hadn’t burst out of the bathroom, face still damp from being washed, took one look of him still hanging about, placed her hands on her cocked hips and asked playfully, “What are you doing, slowpoke? Let’s get going!” 

“Right.” Josh mumbled, regrettably sliding off the bed. Well, there was no delaying it now. Fighting back tears, swallowing desperately against the sobs, his heart fluttering with panic, not ready to face this, so completely not ready to face this, Josh went through the motion of getting his shoes on then joined Yang at the front door. If she was aware of his distressed state, she didn’t let on to it. Instead, she continued bouncing around in excitement. 

“Ready?” She asked then before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. 

-

A special dinner ended up being ordering takeout from Yang’s favorite burger place then picnicking underneath the tree where they had their first date. It would have been very romantic, if it weren’t for the anxiety gnawing at the edges of his mind. Poking nervously at his burger, his stomach a storm of violent, hateful nausea, hardly able to even stand the smell of the atrocious thing, wishing now that he had gone with the salad since that wouldn’t have stunk so strongly, Josh half listened to Yang chatter about something…he missed the first half of the one-sided conversation and now she was talking about airships for someone reason so he was completely lost. Not that it really seemed to matter. Yang was wound up on some pretty extreme energy, talking and eating at near the speed of light, her hands flying between the plate and her mouth. 

Tugging out a limp piece of lettuce from underneath the bun, Josh nibbled silently on it, wondering distantly why she was drawing this out. If she wanted their relationship to be over, why not just go ahead and say it? This prolong dancing around the issue was only making things worse. At that very moment, he felt strong enough to handle the inevitable but what about the next moment? What about when she finally said it? Would the terror of losing her overwhelm him, jumping forward to take possession of his heart in that one second of weakness? He wanted to get through this with some of his dignity intact, but things kept going like this, he couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t immediately burst into tears and beg on his knees for her to reconsider. 

“You’ve been really quiet, Josh.” Yang suddenly said, breaking through his thoughts. 

“Have I? Sorry.” Josh replied distractedly. 

“Is your burger okay? You’ve barely touched it.” A note of concern came into Yang’s voice. Reaching over, she placed the back of her hand against his forehead, “Do you feel sick? Should I go get you some Ginger Ale or something? There should be a convenience store around here so it wouldn’t be any trouble.” 

“No, I’m alright.” He mumbled, leaning into her touch. He loved her, he loved her so much. He didn’t want to be separated from her. He didn’t want to break up. He wanted to be right here, with her, forever. Terror gripped his heart, causing him to stumble over his breath. He didn’t want her to leave. He didn’t want to break up. He couldn’t stand it! It was torture just to think about it, he couldn’t even imagine how it would be when she finally said those words. But…there was nothing he could do. Nothing, and that hurt more than anything else. 

“You sure? You’re really pale, dude.” Yang said, not sounding at all convinced. “If you’re not feeling well, we can go home. I’m sorry to have dragged you out when you-“

“I’m alright.” Josh repeatedly, gently pushing her arm away, “Why are we having a special dinner? Is there something you wanted to tell me?” 

“Oh, right.” Yang flashed a mischievous grin, “I got so wrapped up in your cute face that I almost forgot. Silly me. Well, I did want to finish my food but,” the grin on her face grew even wider, a wild spark of excitement igniting in her eyes, “I’m feeling a bit impatient tonight so let’s get on to the big reveal.” 

Reaching down into her pocket, she paused for affect, drumming her fingers on the park table in a dramatic drum roll before yanking something up into view, holding it out in front of Josh. He stared blankly at it for a moment, slowly blinked then immediately burst into tears. In her hand was a box, and in that box was what were very obviously two engagement rings. Simple ones, nothing too fancy, which he wouldn’t have expected from Yang but still there was no mistaking what was right in front of his face. Sobbing loudly into his hands, the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment at crying so intensely in front of her, Josh jumped a little when he felt Yang sit down beside him, her arms wrapping tightly around him. Pushing himself into her warmth, wishing that he wasn’t crying but knowing himself well enough to be fully aware of the fact that there was no stopping this storm until it completely run its course. He had so much grief, sadness and fear built up inside of him and now, it was all coming out, spilling down his face in thick currents of tears and snot. 

“What’s the matter?” She asked softly, gently stroking his hair, “Why are you crying? I thought you’d be happy.”

“I-I-I am!” Josh coughed, “I-I th-th-thought-!” 

“Okay, okay, shh, shh, shh, get it all out first then tell me what’s going on, okay?” She whispered gently, lovingly kissing his temple. 

Nodding, realizing that was the only way he was actually going to be able to speak at all, Josh let everything run its course, hiccupping and gasping through his sobs, until finally, everything dwindled down to the point that he was able to say something without sounding like he was a scratched record. Sucking in a deep breath, clumsily wiping tears and snot from his face, he shot Yang, who was watching him with a clear gleam of concern in her eyes, an apologetic smile, laughed sheepishly before he said, “I thought you were going to break up with me.” 

Yang’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, “Why would you think that?” 

“You were ignoring me. Never told me anything. Running off every night without telling me why or what you were doing. I really-“ Josh’s breath hitched. He quickly swallowed down one a sob, “I thought you were cheating on me, that you’d gotten bored of me and were going to end our relationship. I-I was so scared! I didn’t want to break up! I wanted to stay with you! It never even crossed my mind that you were going to propose. Everything you did made it seem like you were going to l-leave me!” 

For a moment, he was sure that Yang would laugh at him, slap him on the back and ask him how he could be so silly to think such a thing. Did he really honestly believe she was capable of cheating on him, that she’d really ever want to leave him? He did feel silly – all the worrying, all that anxiety, getting himself so worked up that he was about ready to fall to pieces over something like this. Though, how embarrassed he felt was immensely overwhelmed by the relief coursing through him. She didn’t want to break up, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to marry him! That thought alone was nearly enough to make him burst into tears a second time – for a much happier reason, of course. 

“I’m sorry.” Yang said quietly, the somberness of her voice jerking Josh back to the present moment. Squeezing him tightly to her chest, Yang pressed her forehead against his temple, “I’m really sorry, Josh. I never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to keep it as a surprise while I did some extra work to get the rings. I should have been more aware of how it must’ve looked to you. I hurt you. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” He said reassuringly, melting into her embrace, “Just…next time, if you want to surprise me with something and it includes you running off for an undetermined amount of time, tell me, okay? I’m not going to be those kinds of people who can’t trust their partner but if you leave me like that, with nothing to go on, I can’t promise that I won’t start having those thoughts again.” 

“I promise. I won’t hide anything else from you ever again. From now on, it’s open honesty always.” Yang replied firmly, lightly cupping his chin, lifting his face upwards so she could place a warm, strong kiss onto his lips. Pushing back into the kiss, loving her, the feel of her lips, the scent of her hair, just her, all of her, every inch, Josh looped his arms around her waist, squeezing them together even more tightly, opening his mouth when he felt the tip of her tongue looking for entrance and shuddering when the talented muscle slipped between his lips, swiping against his own, spreading her taste deep inside. 

Pulling back with a gasp, swiping her tongue across his lips, she asked, “So, what do you say? Wanna marry me, Josh?” 

Swallowing down the excess saliva that had accumulated in his mouth during the kiss, Josh looked up at her hazily and, somehow, managed a ‘do you even need to ask’ face that, much to his delight, prompted a laugh out of her. Leaning forward for another kiss, practically starving after being deprived of her warmth, her taste, her touch for the past few weeks, Josh mumbled against her lips, “Nothing would make me happier then to be married to you, Yang.” 

“Good.” Yang laughed, cupping his face and more just smooshing their faces together rather than kiss him. Grabbing hold of the rings, she quickly slipped them onto their fingers, tweaked the positioning of Josh’s then quickly yanked out her phone, took a pic of both of their hands, the rings glinting softly in the failing sunlight and said, “Ruby is going to flip! She’s been waiting for me to propose for weeks now. She’s been on my case, ‘when you gonna do it? When you gonna do it?’ Well, now, I’ve done it and she’s probably going to talk my ear off about it for the next five years.” 

Giggling, so relieved by this chain of events, which had gone in the complete opposite way then he thought they would, Josh flushed a little when Yang tucked her phone away and began to kiss everywhere she could reach, starting with his forehead and steadily moving down until she reached his neck, where she playfully sucked on a sensitive patch of skin just underneath his jaw. “Same for me, by the way. I’m so freaking happy you said yes. Not that I thought you wouldn’t but still, I’m really, really happy right now.” 

“I would certainly hope so.” Josh laughed, tilting his head back to give Yang better access. 

“Hey, we should go home.” Yang licked down the line of his neck, making him shudder, a heavy bolt of heat rushing down to his crotch. 

“Home?” 

“Yeah.” She pulled back, her face flushed a gorgeous shade of pink, lust burning bright in her hazy eyes, “Let’s go home and have our celebration.”

Josh stared up at her for a moment, not one hundred percent understanding what she was implying. It was only when she slid one hand down his back, dragging the tips of her fingers along his spine, to his ass, where she gently squeezed his ass that it clicked. All of the heat rushed to his face, turning it into a fiery sun in a single second. Squeaking softly, fairly certain that there had to be steam coming out of the top of his head, Josh trembled when Yang began to fondle the plush cheek, bit his lower lip and nodded shakily. 

“Home would be good.” He whispered, fighting hard to resist the urge to grind back against her hand. “I think home would be very good right now.”

“We’re going to go all the way this time. No more just blowjobs and just touching. I want to put my cock in your ass. I want to cum inside of you.” Yang said playfully, releasing his ass and jumping to her feet, “You ready for that?” 

Somehow, his face managed to get even hotter. If he were to slap a raw egg onto his cheek, he’d have a fried one within moments. Swallowing hard, excitement beating hard against the confines of his ribs, his cock already standing straight up in eager enthusiasm, pushing insistently against his trousers, demanding to be let out, to be touched by her, Josh nodded once more, carefully got to his feet and let himself be tugged away, a huge smile quickly spreading across his face as he and Yang dashed back towards their apartment. 

-

The moment the door was closed, Josh found his back pushed up against the wall and Yang’s mouth hungrily devouring his own. Immediately melting into the kiss, surging forward to kiss her back with all his want and love, Josh wrapped his arms loosely around her back, moaning softly when she grabbed a handful of his hair and gave it a playful tug. Her thigh slipped between his legs, pressing up against his cock, sending an electric bolt racing up to his head. His hips bucked forward, grinding his cock against the strong, smooth form of her thigh. Heat burned in the base of his belly. Every inch of his skin was warm and tingling. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly that it felt like he might burst. It’d been so long since they last did anything. Even just kissing her was threatening to send him over the edge. Normally, he’d be embarrassed by his eagerness but considering how desperately she was kissing him, how frantically her hands moved over him, feeling every inch as though she was drinking in every inch, it was obvious that she was just as eager as he was. 

Breaking the kiss with a soft gasp, Yang nibbled on his lower lip, “I’m so pent up, you wouldn’t believe it. All that time I spent working to get those these rings,” Yang wiggled her fingers, showing off said ring, which sat snugly at the base of her finger, “time spent away from you, meant I couldn’t touch you anywhere near as much as I wanted. I knew that once I got my hands on you, I probably wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. One look at that adorable flustered face, and the words would just come flowing out. My surprise would’ve been completely ruined.” 

“You did well.” Josh said with a laugh. 

“I did,” Yang replied proudly, “but I really couldn’t wait to get my hands on you again. So, I was thinking.”

“Uh huh? What is it you want, Yang?” He asked teasingly, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Since these past few weeks have been really stressful, trying to get the rings, trying to get a big secret, restraining myself from touching you every single time I saw you, how about you help me relieve some of that stress with a blowjob?” She asked, waggling her eyebrows. 

Josh jolted a little at the suggestion, a fresh wave of heat rolling across his cheeks. His mouth immediately began to water. There was a very big ‘yes’ to that question sitting right on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. It was just too embarrassing so, he opted for the next best thing. Wiggling out of Yang’s embrace, he dropped down to his knees, the rate of his breathing already picking up, cock twitching excitedly in his jeans and swallowed hard at the very obvious bulge in her crotch region. Looks like he wasn’t the only one ready to go. Too impatient to stretch out the foreplay, wanting nothing more than her cock to be in his mouth now, Josh none too gently yanked open her pants, pushed his hand into her underwear and swiftly pulled out her long, thick, veiny cock. 

A wave of dizziness rushed in as he got the first sniff of her incredible scent. Panting hard, he stretched his mouth open wide, slid the head of her cock between his lips and immediately slid all the way down to the base, taking in every last inch with a low moan of ecstasy. Overhead, Yang let out the most amazing moan he’d ever heard. Wanting to hear more of that gorgeous voice, Josh began to bob up and down, sucking as hard as he could on the hot, twitching length, occasionally glancing up to find Yang watching him with heated, hazy eyes. Somehow, knowing that she was watching him blow her made him even more excited. Rubbing his tongue against the underside, lathing attention on those special little spots that only he knew about, he drank in the taste of her, swallowing down the steady flow of precum. 

He loved it, he loved blowing her, he loved the taste of her, the smell of her, he loved the sound of her moaning and gasping as he used his mouth to get her off. Focusing all of his attention on her cock, he quickened the pace, sucking and caressing the hot length in his mouth, wanting her to cum, wanting to swallow down every last drop of her jizz. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait very long. She wasn’t kidding when she said she was pent up. Faster, way faster than normal, he got her to the point where he knew she was right on the verge of cumming. Holding tightly onto his hair, her slender fingers curled into the soft locks, she cried out his name, slamming her hips forward as her cock swelled up even bigger than a cascade of delicious, scalding hot jizz was pouring into his mouth. Shuddering, nearly cumming himself but somehow, miraculously, managing to hold on, he slid off until just the head was in his mouth, sucking lightly to milk out every last delicious drop and swallowing it all down.

Moaning softly, lightly thrusting her hips, running her fingers through his hair, Yang whispered, “You do that so friggin well.”

Pulling out her still rock hard cock with a wet pop, Josh lovingly lick the head, gathering up the very last bit of her jizz but didn’t respond, not because he didn’t know what to say but more because it would be mortifying to tell Yang that he was so good at it because he loved her cock so much. Maybe one day he’d be brave enough to say such a thing. Not right then, though. Instead, he opted to give the head of her cock a sweet kiss then slowly got to his feet, acutely aware of his own, now very painful erection. A hard jolt wracked his body when Yang, who was wearing her trademarked mischievous smile, abruptly reached forward, cupped his cock through his jeans and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Now, it’s your turn. Let’s have some fun, okay?” She said playfully, taking him by the arm and pulling him back towards the bedroom. They undressed as they went, throwing their clothes away without any second glances. It took about 10 minutes to even get to the bedroom as they were stopping every other step to wrap around each other, hungrily devouring one another mouths, trailing little kisses across shoulder, chests and throats. 

When they finally did make it to the bedroom, Yang pushed him down onto the bed, holding him firmly in place with one hand on his chest while she fumbled around with something in the bedside table. Watching her curiously, Josh’s eyes widened a little when she pulled out two long lengths of rope. That huge, playful smile returned to her face as she made quick work of tying his hands to the bedposts, leaving him completely at her mercy. His cock twitched excitedly at the thought. Who would’ve known he’d be into such a thing, though he did wonder…was he into this kind of light bondage or was it just because Yang was the one tying him up? 

He got the feeling that it might definitely be because it was Yang. Anything…everything she could possibly do excited him. 

“There we go.” She said with a content nod, then went back to digging through the drawer. Next, she pulled out a container of clear liquid, which she tossed unceremoniously onto the bed before banging the drawer shut and immediately turning all of her attention to Josh’s nipples. Closing her mouth already one, flicking the hard nub back and forth with her tongue, she rolled, pinched and playfully tugged on the other, causing Josh to write and moan underneath her. If she kept that up, he really was going to cum. She wasn’t the only one pent up, after all. 

“Yang, please!” Josh gasped. “No more-! I’m gonna-!”

“What’s wrong?” She asked playfully, ceasing in her relentless teasing of his nipples, “You gonna cum? You wanna cum from just my fingers? Hmm?” 

Flushing violently, wondering how she could say something like that so nonchalantly, Josh jerkily nodded, “I-! I want-!”

Leaning forward, bringing her face close, she gave the tip of his nose the tiniest kiss and whispered, “You wanna cum with me inside of you? You wanna cum while you have my cock shoved deep up your ass?” 

Again, how could she just say something like that?! It almost made him a little jealous that she so just wasn’t embarrassed by freely uttering such things. Clamping his mouth shut, Josh shakily nodded again, hoping that she wouldn’t make him say it. If she did, he might just spontaneously combust! Thankfully, it seemed Yang really was at the limit of her patience. Sliding down between his legs, easily pushing them up and apart, she grabbed the nearby bottle of lube, squeezed a considerable amount onto her fingers and onto his twitching hole, making him jump from the cold, goopy sensation. When her fingers brushed against him, his hips bucked unconsciously. Giggling underneath her breath, she swirled the pads of her lubed up fingers around his entrance then, after a quick glance up, their gazes meeting and him offering the tiniest of nods, she pushed one finger in. 

It slid in with no problem. Josh moaned loudly, rolling his hips, grinding down against her finger. Just that one little piece of her, and it already felt amazing. Pleasure zipped through his veins. Each thrust of her finger caused his cock to twitch and jump. If this was just what one of her fingers could do, it was a little scary to think what it’d feel like to have her cock finally inside of him. Not that he was going to let a tiny bit of fear deter him. This was something he’d been waiting a very long time now. Gasping sharply when she added another finger, quickening the speed of her thrusts, spreading the lube deep inside of him, rubbing playfully against his pulsing insides, Josh quickly realized that while the fingering was nice, it was going to need to get a move on. 

Any more of this and he was seriously going to cum. He couldn’t take much more! 

“Yang!” He cried out. 

“Yeah,” Yang panted, sweat standing out in prominent droplets on her smooth forehead, “I can’t wait any longer either.”

Pulling her fingers out, she squeezed some more lube directly onto her cock, quickly spread it all over until every inch was glistening then shuffled forward, pressing the hot, hard head of her dick to his sloppy hole. Yang laughed softly, running her hands up Josh’s chest to cup his face. Leaning down, she pressed a sweet, gentle kiss onto his lips and whispered, “I’ve dreamed about this. I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long.” 

“M-me too.” Josh mumbled shyly, raising his head a little to rub his forehead against Yang’s. 

“I don’t think I can be gentle.” Yang said, her voice slightly strained, the head of her cock pushing harder against him, right on the verge of entering him, “I’ve waited so long. I want you do bad. I can’t-“

Lightly kissing her lips, he offered a small, sweet smile, “I can’t wait either. It’s okay, I know you won’t hurt me.” 

To his triumphant delight, Yang actually blushed, her cheeks darkening to a gorgeous shade of pink. Staring down at him with wide eyes, she openly gawked then burst out laughing, surging forward to capture his lips in a warm, possessive kiss, “You’re too cute! Too freaking cute! How can you be so cute?!” 

Laughing, he bumped his forehead against hers, “Can we?”

“Yeah,” Yang breathed, leaning back, staring down at him with a hungry gaze, “You ready?” 

“Y-yeah, please!” 

“Alright, here goes!” 

Sliding her hands down to his rounded hips, she held on tightly, sucked in a deep breath then thrust forward in one hard jerk, pushing in the entirety of her length in a smooth, graceful motion. Mouth falling open, his eyes stretching wide, Josh wailed loudly, his toes curling. It felt…incredible! He had expected a little pain, a little discomfort – there was a massive cock being driven straight into his virgin ass but from the moment she started to pound into him, yanking him back against her as she slammed her hips forward, slamming that amazing cock deeply into him, over and over again, there was nothing but an endless sea of pleasure washing over him. His ass opened up eagerly, swallowing up every inch of her, taking her in deep without any complaint. 

“Does it feel good?” Yang panted, “You’re clamping down so hard on me! It feels like your ass is trying to milk me. Do you want my cum that badly?” 

“Feels good!” Josh gasped, bouncing his hips, wishing he had more leverage so he could push back against her, driving her cock in even deeper. Later on, if he was feeling brave enough, he would have to suggest the cowgirl position – the thought of riding her cock with her underneath him, watching him with that lusty gaze caused a huge spurt of precum to flood out of his cock, “Yang! Feels so good!” 

“Me too, your ass feels so good! I can’t believe I waited this long to fuck you.” She laughed, leaning over to give one of his nipples a playful lick, “Fuck, you’re making such adorable face. Makes me want to fuck you even harder. Do you want me too, huh? Tell me, Josh, do you want me to fuck you even harder?” 

“Yes!” Josh pushed out through clenched teeth, his face burning with heat, distantly wondering just what kind of expressions he was making then almost immediately realizing he didn’t want to know, it would be far too embarrassing, “Harder! Yang-!” 

“Anything for you, baby.” Yang cooed before leaning back once again, tightening her grip on his hips even further and sped up the tempo, banging hard against him, her cock scraping, rubbing, caressing his over-sensitive, pulsing insides. Heels digging into the mattress, the world a hazy mass of golden hues, Josh moaned and wailed as she fucked his hole, driving him closer and closer to finally orgasming. Gritting his teeth, he fought it off. Not yet, not just yet, he wanted…he wanted to cum together. He wanted their first time to end with them cumming together. For that, he’d hold off for however long he needed. 

That’s what he wanted but it was proving harder and harder to stave of his impending orgasm. Her cock…her cock felt so insanely good. His ass was so hot! Every hard thrust of her hips threatened to send him over the edge. He was near delirious with the exhilaration, the ecstasy of it. This…this cock…it was his…it was all his! He was going to be fucked by it for the rest of his life! He was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved! He was hers, she was his, they belonged to one another, they…they loved one another. Josh’s chest swelled up with adulation, jubilation. That was right…he was Yang’s, he had always been Yang’s and he would always be Yang’s. He loved her, he loved her so much and knew that she loved him just as much. Tears sprang up to his eyes at the thought. Gasping loudly, he wailed, “Love you! Love you, Yang!” 

“I love you too, Josh.” She breathed, “I love you so much.”

Suddenly, Yang dropped her head, the pace of her thrusts becoming uneven and erratic. Josh’s heart leapt up into his throat. Cumming! She was cumming! She was going to fill his hole up with her jizz! Panting rapidly, wrapping his legs snugly around her trembling waist, Josh finally, blissfully, let go, just as Yang slammed forward, burying the entirety of her length inside of him with a loud, growling moan. Wet heat flooded into his insides, pouring deep into him. White exploded in front of his eyes. Buzzing filled up his ears till he could hear nothing but it and the heavy beating of his heart. An earthquake of pleasure rocked through him as he spent himself all over his chest and stomach. 

Collapsing back onto the bed, dragging in deep breaths, dizzy, exhausted and thoroughly, utterly content, Josh moaned happily when Yang laid down on top of him, her warmth seeping into his body. Weakly raising his head just ever so slightly, he placed a kiss onto her forehead then whispered, “Can you please untie me so I can hug you?” 

“Oh!” Yang shot up, her gaze immediately darting over to where Josh’s hands were still tied to the headboard, “Yeah, sorry! Let me get that.” 

Just as quickly as she had gotten him tied up, she got his hands free, gently rubbing the red marks on his wrists with an apologetic grimace, “Sorry, next time, we’ll use some of those furry handcuffs or something. The rope isn’t really the best thing to use, especially since you were tugging so hard on it.” 

She lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Doing the same, he tucked his head underneath her chin, thought hard for a moment then sucked in a deep breath, unable to believe what was about to come out of his mouth, then said in a rush, “Maybe I’ll handcuff you and make you watch as I ride your cock.” 

“I’d like that!” Yang exclaimed excitedly, completely unperturbed by the sudden statement, “If we ever do that position and I mean, by that, we will be doing it someday – I want to fuck you in all sorts of different positions and that needs to be one of them - I’d definitely push you down before we even got started and just fuck you missionary style so handcuffing me would work.” 

Groaning softly, burying his hot face into her neck, he asked, his voice muffled, “How can you just say stuff like that? Aren’t you embarrassed at all?” 

“No, not really. It’s no big deal to me.” She said, petting the back of his head. “Plus, you always make the best face when you’re all flustered so really, there’s a huge reward in it for me when I say stuff like that.” 

“You’re a completely different species.” Josh giggled, “I don’t understand you one bit. I don’t think I ever will, even after we’ve spent like a hundred years ago.” 

“You love me, though.” Yang teased, snuggling closer to him, “You love me so much!” 

“I do,” He replied, “I love you a whole lot.” 

“Love you, too, Josh. Love you lots and lots and lots!” Yang lightly kissed his forehead, “And with that, on to a very important matter. One we’ve got to talk about right now. I know we’re both in the afterglow but it is super important, Josh.”

“Okay?” He said, quirking an eyebrow, wondering what could be so important that she’d immediately start talking about it after they’d just had sex, “What is it?” 

Yang slid back a little bit, squirming across the bed until they were face to face with one another. Grinning widely, she said in a tone of a voice he knew meant that she had done something, “We’re going to want to get married sooner, rather than later.”

“Okay?” Josh responded, confused, “I’m all for that but why this sudden change in conversation? Why do we need to get married to quickly?” 

“Well, okay so-“ Yang laughed, “Here’s the thing. Don’t panic, alright. It’s super cool but I kind of impregnated you just now.” 

“Pardon?” 

Sitting up, Yang crossed her legs and explained, “I might’ve gotten a little carried away because you were just so cute and I impregnated you. You’ve got my kid growing in your belly.” 

Josh stared up at her for a moment then said, “That’s not ‘kind of’. That’s a ‘definitely’. How do you even know this?”

“I just know. Call it instinct or whatever but I definitely impregnated you.” Yang flashed that lopsided, cocky grin that never failed to make his heart flutter, even when he’d just been told he was impregnated with her child. How was that even possible? Nope, never mind, he didn’t want to know, there was probably some very embarrassing explanation that was not for his ears. 

Rolling over onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling for a moment, the information that he was now pregnant bouncing around inside the confines of his mind then glanced back over to her and asked the only question he could think of, “Are you happy?” 

“Who, me? I’m totally happy. That’s the dream right there. To have kids with you? Top five things I wanted to do in my life. Are you happy?” 

He thought about it for a moment, though it didn’t take him long to come to a conclusion. It was startling, and he would have preferred that Yang had, at least, mentioned that it was a possibility to him first but ultimately yes, he was incredibly happy. He was carrying Yang’s child! They were going to have a kid together! This was something they had talked about so many times with both of them expressing excitement and eagerness to make it happen one day so how could he not be happy? It was a dream come true! Setting his hands on his stomach, wondering how long it would be before he felt that first kick of life, he turned to shoot a smile upwards at Yang. 

“Course I’m happy. I’m about to be married to the love of my life, who’s child is growing inside my belly. There’s no way I wouldn’t be happy.” 

“Good.” Yang replied, returning his smile. Shuffling back down to lay beside him, she gathered him up in her arms once more, planting a warm, loving kiss on his temple. That didn’t seem to be enough because she cupped the side of his face, turned his head slightly and kiss his lips, “We’ll be together, always, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He whispered, returning the kiss with one of this own. Snuggling close to her warmth, dragging in her heavenly scent, Josh let his eyes flutter closed, exhausted, content, and so utterly in love with the woman whose embrace he was wrapped up in. He felt one more kiss being pressed onto the crown of his head then, with a soft sigh, slipped off into sleep, lulled by Yang’s steady, rhythmic breathing.


End file.
